Love and War
by GaelicEyes10
Summary: Paul Phoenix hasn't found his life very easy with the KOIF tournaments. Enter Katrina, a woman who will change his life, and his fate in the tournaments, forever.
1. Default Chapter

Paul Phoenix was thrown onto the ground, his hands bound, as an army guard put his foot on Paul's back to hold him down. "Stay where you are," he growled from above.

Paul couldn't respond since his mouth was gagged. He struggled under his captor's boot, but to no avail. He heard light footsteps and looked up to see Jin walking towards him, surrounded by more guards. He grimaced and swore to himself. He couldn't believe he was tied up against his enemy, on the ground and not able to beat the crap out of him. Jin stopped in front of him and smiled down at Paul.

"Well, I must say you didn't give my men any challenge at all. Perhaps it was because of the little token of yours we have, huh?" Jin said, looking down at his enemy. "Let him up boys, but hold on to him. Also, get rid of the gags, I want to hear the pathetic things he has to say."

Paul felt the boot lift off of him, and then he was grabbed by the neck of his clothes and pulled up. The guard to the right of him roughly untied the gag as Paul just glared at Jin. After they were finished the guard held Paul's arms behind his back, his hands still bound. "What do you want with me, Jin?" He growled.

Jin smiled once again. "I want you to lose. I want you to lose something dear to you. Or, you surrender and I'll give it back to you, but you will have to do something for me."

"Well, what is it that you have that I hold so dearly?" Paul asked, afraid of the answer.

"Her." Jin said and then snapped his fingers as a petite brown, curly haired girl was brought forward. Like Paul her hands were bound behind her back and she had bruises all over her body, and her clothes were torn in places. Paul looked into her eyes to find fear and hopelessness. Not being able to stand it, he looked away. Jin smiled as he saw Paul's reaction. "Now, you cannot say she isn't dear to you, because I know she is."

Paul looked at Jin with disgust. "She has nothing to do with this, let her go." He growled, maddened by the state she was in. In front of him was the only person who ever cared for him, and who he ever cared for.

"I'll only let her go only if you do something for me." Jin said, a mischievous smile upon his face.

"And if I don't?"

"I can think of worse things to do to her, rather than kill her. If you get my drift." Jin said as Paul became infuriated.

"You don't ever touch her!" He yelled at Jin, and then looked at the girl he loved. "I'll do anything, if you let her go." He said, hanging his head in shame and not wanting to see the tears that had come to her eyes.

Jin smiled...he had won.

One Year Earlier

Paul Phoenix stumbled down the street, a bottle of gin hanging from his limp hand. He wasn't drunk, but he was just starting, after all. It was midnight and since there weren't many people on the street, Paul was swaggering all over the place. There was a heavy fog lying over the city and through it Paul could make out a slim figure, so he stopped. As the figure walked slowly towards him, he could see that it was a woman with short hair. Soon she was only a few feet ahead of him and he could see she had curly brown hair and was of medium build. She stopped short when she saw Paul in his mess and Paul, realizing what he was doing with gin, blushed a deep red that the women didn't happen to see.

"Are you okay?" She asked, looking from the gin in Paul's hand to his face.

Paul, suddenly losing control of his knees, collapsed onto the ground, the gin bottle falling out of his hands and breaking into shattered pieces. The girl immediately dropped to her knees and felt Paul's forehead.

"Oh, you're heating up. Can you stand? C'mon I won't call an ambulance because I have a feeling you don't want to deal with them right now. My apartment is just down the street. C'mon get up." She said urgently, pulling on one of Paul's arms to stand him up. Drowsily, he did and walking partly on his own, both the woman and Paul made it to the apartment. Paul leaned up against the cool concrete wall while the girl unlocked the front door. As soon as she opened it, Paul stumbled in, falling once again onto his knees. The girl quickly locked the door and bent down and put a hand on Paul's forehead.

"You're really burning up," she said, getting up and going into a room Paul could only guess was the kitchen. A few moments later she came back with a wet cloth. She put it against Paul's forehead and the coolness of it shocked Paul back into reality. He shook his head and sat back on his haunches and looked steadily at the girl. She was on both her knees and the cloth was still in her hand, dripping. She had a look about her that seemed to say she didn't take anyone's crap and she looked out for herself. Her chocolate brown eyes looked out from underneath her long eyelashes with concern for Paul and he found it odd that anyone would bother to wonder if he was alright, none the less take him into their home to help him.

"The washcloth is dripping," he said quietly. The girl looked at the washcloth in embarrassment and then stood up and brought it back into the kitchen. While she was doing that, Paul stood up groggily. When she came back he was looking around the room he was in. There was a couch against the wall next to him and a small coffee table in front of it. The television was situated in the corner of the room and there were two more armchairs around the room and a hallway branched off from this room. Overall, Paul found it a comfortable looking room.

"How are you feeling?" The girl's voice penetrated his thoughts and it was his turn to blush.

"Okay," he responded. "Besides the pounding headache and the throbbing stomach pains..." he grinned sheepishly and, in spite of herself, the girl smiled back.

"My name's Katrina McManus...and you are?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Paul Phoenix." As soon as Paul said his name Katrina's eyes widened.

"Paul Phoenix?"

Paul nodded. "Yeah, why have you heard of me?"

"Yeah, you're the one who just won the Tekkan Tournament aren't you?" She asked in amazement.

Paul sheepishly grinned. "Guilty, yeah that was me...how do you know about it?" He said questioningly.

She shrugged. "I've just heard of it."

"So, why'd you just take me off the streets and help me out? Weren't you afraid that I would go crazy and kill you or something?"

Katrina smiled. "Paul, I've dealt with drunks before. Besides I could tell you weren't going to do anything."

"How did you guess that?"

"I have a gift," Katrina smiled again. "C'mon I have a guest room you can stay in for the night. I doubt you should go out after curfew."

Paul groaned, forgetting the new laws that were laid down. Everyone had to be in by 1 am or else. The 'or else' part pretty much meant either death or a beating. He shook his head in disbelief as he followed Katrina into the hallway. When they got to the second door on the left Katrina stopped and looked at Paul. "This is the guest room." She pointed to the door across from it. "That's the bathroom, the switch is on the inside. My room is right next to yours." She said, pointing to the first door they passed. "Alright then, there's a change of clothes in there my brother left the last time he visited, but they should fit you. Well, good night. Or actually, good morning." She said, chuckling.

Paul smiled. "I don't know how to thank you." He said, but she just shook her head.

"No need. Well, I gotta get some sleep. I'll see you later." She brushed past Paul and went into her room, shutting the door behind her. Paul opened the door to his room to find that the light was already on and a pair of lounge pants and a muscle shirt lying on the bed. He walked over and checked the sizes. Sure enough, they would probably fit him. He closed the bedroom door and quickly changed. The clothes were a good fit, the shirt showing his muscles a little more than he would want, but he didn't want to be picky. As soon as he dressed and dumped his clothes in the hamper he found next to the bed and immediately got into bed. It seemed as soon as his head hit the pillow he fell asleep.

Later on in the night he awoke to Katrina screaming and the sound of gruff voices. Paul sprang out of bed and almost ripped the door off the hinges as he ran out of the room. He ran towards the living room, stopping short when he saw the scene that lay in front of him. A gruff looking soldier was manhandling Katrina while two others stood watch near the doorway. When Paul appeared in the hall doorway Katrina immediately saw him and her eyes widened. The soldier holding her turned to see Paul and his eyes narrowed.

"Well, well what do we have here?" He said, sneering. The two guards also turned to see Paul frozen in the doorway. "Take care of him." The soldier told the other two. Immediately they came towards Paul. But before they could even lay a punch on him he had already done what he called the Phoenix Smasher into the first one, which sent the guy falling to the floor, unconsciousness. As Paul fought the other one, Katrina was struggling with her captor.

"Let me go," she said, trying to do anything that would get him to release her. He just smiled at her and pushed her up against the wall, locking her wrists in just one hand. His other hand found her neck and was slowing squeezing the breath out of her when a hand grabbed the guy's shoulders and threw him back onto the floor. As soon as her attacker had fallen Katrina crumpled to the floor, gasping for breath. Paul stood over the attacker and grabbed him up by the collar.

"Get the hell out of here and take your little punks with you." He snarled. The attacker immediately obeyed, and he and the 2nd guard dragged out the man Paul had knocked unconsciousness. After they left, Paul slammed the door shut and then turned his attention to Katrina. He knelt down beside her and brushed away the blood that was starting to dry on her arm. She was wearing simple pajama pants and a spaghetti strap tank top, so Paul knew how easily they could have taken advantage of her. "Mind telling me what that was about?" He asked, almost cross with the fact she could have been killed. "Why were they here?"

"Don't know." Katrina said weakly, still trying to catch her breath. "Why don't you invite them back to ask them?" She said sarcastically. She rubbed her arm where the attacker had cut her with a small knife. Unwillingly, her eyes filled up with tears as she looked up at Paul. "Damn it." She said, wiping away tears. "Why do I have to cry?"

"Everyone cries, no one can really stop it." Paul said, helping Katrina to her feet. He held one elbow to keep her steady and one hand was on her back so she couldn't fall backwards. "So, that was quite eventful huh? I know you know why they were here Katrina...so tell me."

Katrina shook her head furiously. "No, I'll tell you in the morning if you really need to know. I don't feel like telling you right at this very moment."

Paul grinned. "Hey, Katrina? It's already morning...so fess up."

Katrina grimaced and took a deep breath. "They were just...I don't know....Paul," she looked at him pleadingly. "Paul, I really don't know why they were here. They came in and I heard them so I came out to see who was there. When I turned on the light they grabbed me." Paul nodded and Katrina weakly smiled up at him. "I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't been there."

"I don't want to wonder what would have happened either." Paul said, releasing his hand from her elbow, but not her back. "I wouldn't be able to live with it, I don't think."

"Paul," Katrina tried to walk back but Paul put his other hand on her waist and pulled her close to him, so close that their noses were almost touching. "Paul I-."

"Sshhh." Paul said, putting a finger to her lips and silencing her. "Don't speak...." He then leaned in and gently kissed her on the lips. His became greedier as the kiss wore on and soon Katrina was falling under his spell. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he brought her even closer. She ran her hand through his hair and tightened her hold around his neck.

The kiss was suddenly broken when they heard banging on the apartment door. "Open up! NOW! This is the manager! I've brought the police so you better open this door!"

Katrina stared at the door in shock, as Paul frowned and started walking backwards. "You have a way outa here? Someway no one can notice?" He looked down at her. She nodded.

"Yeah, through the back window in my room." She said, as she let him pull her towards the hallway.

"Let's go then."


	2. An Escape Plan

**A/N: Sorry about not updating, I've lost touched with the story and all. Well, I got back my inspiration and here's the story! Hope ya like it and review!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Tekken©**

**Chapter 2:**

**An Escape Plan**

As Paul pulled Katrina to her room and their escape, the men on the other side of the door started throwing their body weight against it. Katrina silently thanked the landlord that he had put in strong doors that were almost unbreakable.

"Katrina," Paul said, snapping Katrina out of her thoughts. He tugged her intothe bedroom and locked the door as she grabbed her sweatshirt, threw it on, and then put her wallet in one of the sweatshirt's pockets. Paul opened the window and kicked out the screen and then grabbed Katrina's arm.

"You know, you'll be paying for that," she said, smiling.

Paul smiled at ther and looked like he was going to say something, but they heard the crashing in of the door and Paul tugged her to the window. "C'mon," he said, and practically pushed her out the window and onto the fire escape. Grabbing her hand, Paul pulled Katrina down the three flights of the fire escape. Once at the bottom they heard glass shattering and Katrina let out a scream. Paul grabbed her and put his hand over her mouth while locking her arms in front of her and crushed her back into his chest. He then leaned against the brick wall of the building, shielding them somewhat from above. "Sshh," he whispered in her ear and she tightly grabbed the arm that was holding her against him. He looked up to see two men cautiously step out onto the fire escape from Katrina's room window. They both had rifles in their hand and were talking in low voices. Paul didn't particularly want to stay around and hear what they had to say, so he started slowly moving down the wall towards the back of the apartment building, bringing Katrina with him. He switched his gaze from watching where he was walking to looking up at the men and making sure that they hadn't seen them yet. Slowly, inch by inch, they were making their way to the back alley leading from the building. Paul knew from experience to not go the front way, because there would surely be men out front, just waiting for them to slip up like that. Suddenly, the voices above them got louder and Paul kicked a glass bottle by accident, sending it rolling to the other side of the alley. The talking above ceased and Katrina closed her eyes tightly, silently hoping that the men above them would not care to look down to where they had stopped against the wall. Running feet was heard above them and Paul pushed Katrina to the back of the alley and to her escape. "Run!" He yelled and shoved her to the back, not moving himself, except to set himself in the middle of the alley, and right in the way of the men getting to Katrina. She shook her head and didn't move. "Go!" Paul yelled and looked up quickly to see that the men had just descended to the second flight. He looked back at Katrina but she stood there with an unreadable expression. She shook her head again, and still didn't move. Paul understood exactly what she was doing. She wouldn't leave without him, and she was determined to make him go. Paul took one more backward glance at the beginning of the alley, grateful that there were no men coming from that end, and then took off running to the back, grabbing Katrina's hand on the way past her. They ran for about five yards before they came to a halt and knew that their hopes of escaping were little to none. In front of them was a large, looming wooden fence, blocking their only way of escape. Paul looked quickly back to see the men gaining on them quickly. He suddenly climbed to the top part of the fence without thinking, purely by instinct. "Come on!" He yelled to Katrina as she extended her hand. He pulled her up and over, and she landed on her knees on the other side. He dropped to her side and pulled her up. He started to run again, in the direction of what he hoped to be a busy city when she stopped him.

"Wait," she said, gasping for breath. "We can't run forever," she said with pleading eyes. Paul sighed and inside he knew that she was right. He had run before, but it had only led to more trouble. Frankly, he didn't want to get Katrina into more trouble than she already was in. "Isn't there someplace we could hide out for the night?" She asked, tugging on his hand. "They'll find us if we go into the city." She said, crushing his hopes of hiding out for a short time in the city until they could reach his contacts on the outskirts.

"Alright," he said, when he realized he knew the perfect place they could hide. He knew it would be no matter of time until the men that were chasing them got to their side of the fence. He grabbed Katrina's hand again and they started running the opposite way from the city, cutting through backyards, lots and parks. When they had been running for about fifteen minutes, Paul stopped so suddenly that Katrina almost ran into him. "Wait," he said as he tried to remember exactly where the house was. Turning to the left, he started into a trot, with Katrina following him. They had arrived at a small pale yellow house, with a well-groomed lawn and white shutters. Overall, it looked quiet homey and Katrina had a hard time believing that one of Paul's friends or allies lived there. She had expected somewhere different, perhaps another apartment building or something, but never such a house as the one that stood before her. Paul strode up to the front door and knocked several times before a light came on in the house. The door was opened by a fatigued looking man with reddish-brown hair cropped at the ear. He wore a large t-shirt and sweatpants and was rubbing sleep out of his eyes when he saw Paul standing there.

"What the hell?" He asked bewildered and then saw Katrina standing behind Paul, gasping for breath from the long run. "Paul?"

"Hworang," Paul said and grabbed Katrina's hand and pushed past his sleepy friend and into his house. "Close the door," he said, and turned back to Hworang. "We need your help." He said when his friend closed the door.

"Listen," Hworang said, trying to make sense of everything. "Wiat…who is she?" He asked, indicating Katrina.

Paul looked to her, and then back at Hworang. "Katrina McManus. She pretty much saved my life tonight…or last night for that matter." He explained.

"What?" Hworang asked, obviously confused. "Could you please explain this to me?"

Paul sighed, as if annoyed, then explained what had happened since Katrina had took him in, leaving out the part about when they kissed. After he explained that, Hworang just stood there, taking it all in.

"Are you trying to tell me that you got into all that trouble in only a few short hours?" He asked in disbelief. He looked from Katrina to back to Paul and shook his head. "You are just one big pile of trouble."

"Will you let us stay here for awhile?" Paul asked, and Hworang turned to Katrina and looked her over. She looked like a mess with her hair tangled and she, herself, panting for breath steadily.

Hworang nodded slowly. "Yeah…okay." He said as Paul and Katrina sighed in relief.

**A/N: Sorry for that long break in not updating! R/R!**


End file.
